Many retailers display their goods by hanging them on aisle display walls or positioning them on shelves carried by the display walls or fixtures. Since such walls do not normally extend higher than the viewing or reaching height of the purchasers, the retailer often desires to place signage above the wall to describe or otherwise promote the products being displayed on the wall.
There are a wide variety of manners in which to mount signage to the top cap of a fixture, such as a pegboard wall, but none have proven to be totally satisfactory. For example, small signs can be clipped to the top cap at longitudinally spaced locations along the wall, which signs then extend laterally outward from the wall. However, such signage is often difficult to observe and otherwise presents a cluttered look not desirable for retail display. Moreover, because the top caps of the walls normally just rest on top of opposed and spaced pegboard sheets, such cannot normally stably hold the plurality of signs.
Thus, the retailer prefers a sign that might extend substantially along the longitudinal direction of the fixture without extending laterally therefrom. While such is more aesthetically pleasing, the mounting thereof still presents many of the same problems. In one such system, a sign holder is merely attached to the top cap of the fixture wall and a sign is retainable therein. Alternatively, the entire metal top cap is replaced with a cap that is in the shape of a sign holder. However, such an arrangement still presents a stability problem and often the cap will cock somewhat on top of the fixture creating a leaning sign. Moreover, because these prior art systems require that the bottom of the sign be generally coincident with the top of the fixture or wall, the retailer is limited as to the type of product which can be displayed near the top of the wall. That is, for example, if a tall product were displayed on a shelf mounted near the top of the wall, the message on the sign could well be obscured.
The need exists, therefore, for a system to mount a sign longitudinally along a display wall which is stable and which is height adjustable so as a product carried by the wall will not obstruct the visibility of the sign.